Unexplored
by Marie Anette
Summary: Theme: Off the map Optional theme: Rythm/pattern Dates: Dec 18-19 2012 KandaxFem! Allen Ellen and Kanda are lost, in some unknown part of the world. One shot. short. I know it's probably not humorous at all but ooh well 3 Please Read!


_**(Started December 12, 2012) Dec 18-19 Theme: Off the maps + (optional theme) Rhythm/Pattern.**_

_**A/N: I recently started watching D. Gray-man again 3 I watched the first season(?) in dub….which I must say is pathetic….they failed me in Moyashi-tan's and Bakanda's arguments I mean really how half hearted do they sound in dub?...Sorry I am not a fan of dub in general….derp derp. As it is….70% of the couples I love are genderdended…haha…. Why Allen and Kanda? Cause… Allen-tan ish flippin cute…and they both deserve a love that their partner understands their suffering…and Lenalee kinda fails in that department for me…. Believe me she's nice and all….but she irks me….she acts foolishly and acts like she's suffered the most out of everyone…hello you still have a family…you actually remember your parents… …..sorry I'll stop my rant about Lena ^^'' (sorry Lena lovers)**_

_**Btw it's called Unexplored due to a lack of a better name coming to mind…. And the song Ellen sings is an old celtic song called Ilse of Innisfree, listen to the Celtic Woman version to get a good idea what it sounds like O_^~***_

_**Warning: Female Allen who is renamed Ellen~~ OOCness, annnnnd it's un-beta'd**_

_**Disclaimer: Seriously why do we need these? It IS a FAN Fiction site! It's obvious no-one owns the shows and the characters….!(except ocs…) anyywho yeah dun own DGM….**_

_**Hajimeyo~(Lets start) *insert random Timcanpy here***_

Lost.

They were utterly and undeniably lost. Just one wrong turn to the left…. Or was it right? Ellen's internal compass was never too sure, due to the fact it was broken at birth. Kanda was fairly certain when it was installed into her being, it was unfortunately a cheap-made-by-failure-newbie made compass, this unknown newbie/trainee probably screwed up and dumped as many magnets into the compass as they could, probably because it was fun to watch the dial to spin furiously in various directions such as West-South.

Ellen of course, when blamed, stomped her foot and pouted(or as she perceived it: Scowled), stating it truly in the end was "that mad scientist's"(Komui's) fault for handing her the map during the mission briefing, even when it was a well known fact that she very well was directionally impaired. Kanda of course snorted and glared pointedly and spoke cuttingly.

"You were too stubborn to hand over the map. Baka Moyashi your statement is invalid."

Cringing, Ellen avoided the blown to her pride by blandly stating.

"What, Bakanda, do you suppose we do?"

Kanda twitched. Of course he didn't know what to do, they were quite literally off the map, in a completely unexplored area of who knows where! Some where tropical was all he knew. And the humid heat and insects where getting on his nerves, no….. breaking the last of them, and the Moyashi's voice wasn't helping. His lone response didn't satisfy Ellen's question.

"Che."

Ellen gave him "the look", Kanda couldn't help but wonder why only females where capable of making this shockingly miraculous expression that made all males behave, yes even him (reluctantly).

Shaking her head and sighing she studied the map and said "Maybe we should just retrace our steps…?"

"Baka Moyashi, I doubt either of us could remember the route we took."

"We could still, at least, try Bakanda!"

"Che. And get more lost?"

Ellen sighed. "Lets set up camp for the night and try and solve this issue tomorrow."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Setting up camp and some fights later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Ellen sat making a fire pit with stones she had found and not looking up from her thusly dubbed 'masterpiece', called over to Kanda.

"Bakanda, can you _please _get us some firewood?"

"Che. Why should I Moyashi?"

"Because, Bakanda dearest, I asked you _ever_ so nicely annnnd," Ellen started through a gritted toothed sweet smile, prolonging the 'and' in a teasing sing-song tone. "your not doing anything and we need the wood. Baaaaaaaaaakkaaaaa!~" She finished by flourishing her hand and giving him a pointed glare.

"Che. Fine." Kanda stormed off chopping up whatever was in his path with Mugen. Once he was gone Ellen sighed and mumbled to Timcanpy, who happily flapping beside her.

"I can't believe I fell in love with that jerkface."

She and Timcanpy stared at each other for a moment.

"Yeah yeah I know Tim… it's completely obvious that it's one sided…" she muttered almost broken heartedly. She sighed and stood up brushing herself off to make her bed in their make-shift tent.

Meanwhile Kanda had grabbed some wood and started heading back, the sun was setting and it was pretty dark, not that he minded, it was just that the Moyashi would complain while pouting cutely if he came back late with the kindling. Kanda froze, his mind reeling into overdrive, had…he…? No, Moyashi was too annoying to even be considered cute; the humidity was obviously affecting his mind.

He dumped the wood hap-hazardly by Ellen's 'Masterpiece' and glanced around, scanning for a certain sprout. Fluffy white hair poked out from behind some vegetation, he heard her voice softly singing. Kanda was about to stomp over to Ellen to insult her and start their daily pattern of arguments, but he hesitated, lingering in the background a moment longer.

"_I've met some folks  
Who say that I'm a dreamer  
And I've no doubt  
There's truth in what they say  
But sure a body's bound to be a dreamer  
When all the things he loves are far away_

_And precious things  
Are dreams unto an exile  
They take him o'er  
The land across the sea  
Especially when it happens he's an exile  
From that dear lovely Isle of Inisfree_

_And when the moonlight  
Peeps across the rooftops  
Of this great city  
Wondrous though it be  
I scarcely feel its wonder or laughter  
I'm once again back home in Inisfree"_

She sung whilst dreamily staring at the stars. Kanda couldn't help but feel like he was some ethereal creature, fae [fairy folk] maybe, without thinking he step closer and stepped on a twig. This sudden noise startled Ellen, and broke the enchantment that had held Kanda so strongly. Star drop eyes caressed his image hauntingly, enchanting him again as he walked closer and sat beside her. Ellen smiled softly, content with her situation.

"Ne, Kanda…?"

"hn..?"

"….I love you…."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**I feel so evil TAT I will add onto it I promise….an extra or something…..it's late and the days I'm givin to post these are almost over…..**_

_***sigh* I rarely have time to myself…..my not AP English…AP English course is swallowing up ever tidbit of happy anime obsessing time…..**_

_**OTL...why must I sit for hours trying to figure out how to post these... I forget how to do it everytime...  
**_

_**Rate and Review!~~**_


End file.
